Numbers
by amtserg
Summary: A series of 100-word fluffy one-shots based on numbers. Chapter 50 is up!
1. One Question

_So, Mr. Fan Fiction says that this is little diddy 101 words but my computer and my math (albeit sometimes unreliable) say that its 100 so...who knows. But I counted it twice fanfiction! TWICE! _

* * *

It was only one simple question. But the one simple answer that accompanied it was one that would change the course of his life forever.

He practiced saying it over and over again, trying to get it just perfect. The tone, the volume, the inflection, _all_ of it had to be perfect if he was going to get the answer he wanted.

And he wanted that answer. He wanted that answer so badly he could almost taste it. His happiness hinged on that answer.

Taking a deep breath, Eugene turned around to face Rapunzel.

"Blondie? Can we switch bed sides?


	2. Two of a Kind

Turn right?

Nope.

Turn left?

Invisible that way too…

Rapunzel stared at her reflection in the mirror. On the outside she looked exactly the same. Brown hair, green eyes…the way she always looked. Well, "always" meaning up to four years ago when Eugene had cut her _long _golden hair short but, technicalities aside…

Her stomach growled. Even though she had just ate, she was already craving more…something sour but…crunchy also?

"Stop" she thought to herself "You have something more important than food to attend to right now."

Minutes later Eugene was slumped in a chair.

"Twins?" he stammered.

Rapunzel smiled.


	3. Three Days

_Fanfiction finally has the right word count for my story...I'm worried._

* * *

**Day One**: Find strange girl holed up in even stranger tower with the strangest hair ever, and then go on an adventure to make her dream come true. Complete with singing thugs and a lizard.

**Day Two**: Spend amazing day in town with formerly strange girl and accidently fall in love. Whoops. Then get framed by thugs, lose girl and get thrown in jail.

**Day Three**: Escape jail with help of horse, go to rescue girl and succeed but accidently die in process. Girl then saves you right back.

It wasn't what Eugene had planned, but things never ended better.


	4. Four Names

_Jeeze, everytime I sit down to write my stories always seem to turn into something mushy...feeling-y. Next one will be less so, I promise._

* * *

He had had three names over the course of his life.

Eugene Fitzherbert, his real name. The one he used both as an orphan and after the emergence of the "new dream era" as he liked to call it.

Flynn Rider, the name for the dashing thief with the smooth talk who could smolder his way out of any situation. (Well, _almost _any)

Prince Eugene, the name that had terrified him in the very beginning but would later just become part of who he was.

And now one more. A name that's reality, terror and amazement all combined together.

Daddy.


	5. Five Weeks

"This…must be what mice feel like."

Eugene was talking to himself. Out of necessity, of course…It wasn't like he spent his free time conversing with himself. He just happened to be alone and…well, lost.

He'd been living in the castle for five weeks already and yet somehow the place was still like a gigantic maze for him.

"Maybe…if I go…left? No, right….no, definitely left." Which, he said as he walked in circles trying to discover the best way out.

Sadly, Eugene eventually got so dizzy he ended up on the floor.

"I just want to know where the bathroom is!"


	6. Six Guards

"Why is it" Eugene asked, looking at the guards through the open door of the library "that even though we're _engaged_, they still accompany me everywhere in the castle?"

"They do that for most visitors." Rapunzel shrugged

"Most visitors don't have a whole _fleet_ of armed guards trailing them!"

"You don't have a _fleet."_

"There are six of them!"

"By definition, a fleet is 8. And it's probably because they don't trust you."

"What's not to trust?"

Suddenly, a guard shouted "The royal cutlery is missing!"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just…keeping them on their toes That's all." He smirked

* * *

_I like to think that Eugene would still be a little mischievous even when he's a prince. ;) Or in this case a prince-to-be. _


	7. Seven Eggs

_Sorry if this one seems little under-cooked but I've been really busy with school. Luckily though, my big physics project (I had to build a catapult) is due tomorrow so I can finally have more time to write. :)_

* * *

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose and looked at her shopping list.

"We need….4 eggs. Do you have that many?" she asked the seller.

"Sure do, Princess. Would you like me to put them in your basket or-"

"Hey Blondie, look at this!" Grabbing three eggs, Eugene began to juggle them.

"Eugene" Rapunzel tried to say in a stern-ish voice that instead turned into a giggle when he tossed one egg under his leg.

"I used to do this all the time as a kid! I was the be-"

Splat. Splat spat.

Rapunzel turned to the seller.

"7 eggs it is then."


	8. Eight Questions

_I've decided to dub this Friday: Friggin Fantastic Friday because I got a good grade on my catapult launch AND the week is over AND I watched movies in three of my four classes today. Ahhh, life is good when...its good. _

_

* * *

_

"Why did you not seek my permission before proposing to Rapunzel?"

"The question just slipped out your majesty. It…wasn't planned."

"Did you have a ring to give her?

"Erh…no."

"Are you even aware of all the responsibilities that come from marrying a princess?"

"Well, actually-"

"Did you even think about that this means one day you will be king?"

"Yes-"

"Are you even qualified to be king?"

"I think so-"

"But none of these questions really matter do they?" The King smiled. "Mr. Fitzherbert…do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do, is there?"


	9. Nine Notes

_Bored, Blondie?_

_You don't look too interested yourself, Mister Fell-Asleep-For-Nine-Minutes._

_It was a wonderful nap... Wait, how'd you know I feel asleep for __nine__ minutes? That's particularly precise…_

_I counted. I had to do __something__ to entertain myself._

_So, watching me sleep entertains you? _

_No!_

_Ha! Yes! You like watching me sleep! You must loooove me._

_While I do love you it has nothing to do wi-_

"Princess Rapunzel and Mr. Fitzherbert! Will you please stop passing notes? It's very rude!" The etiquette tutor turned back to the board. Rapunzel saw Eugene slide a note to her.

_You loooooove me._


	10. Ten Inches

_Dear Golden Globes: You're stupid. Tangled should have won everything :(_

* * *

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do…you miss your hair? I mean…I realize it's got to be a shock. Going from seventy feet to ten inches and…I'm sorry. If you miss it…it's kinda my fault after all…"

He trailed off. Rapunzel was smiling.

"Eugene. There is not one day that goes by where I am not thankful for you having chopped my hair off. You have me a new life. My old hair…it was the reason that I could never truly be happy. It held me back."

She reached up to brush the hair out of his face.

"You gave me happiness."


	11. Eleven Types

"Eugene! Eugene!"

She leapt upstairs. Out of breath and red-faced, I was willing to bet that she had ran straight from her lessons to my house-which wasn't too far. Bringing home lost princesses means you can live wherever. So, I chose a spot conveniently close to the castle. And, considering the aforementioned princess has a key, things work out pretty well.

"Eugene, did you know that there are eleven different types of chameleons? _Eleven!_ Do you realize what this means?"

"No…"

"It means Pascal has a family! And we've got to find them!"

I smiled.

Just another adventure for us

* * *

_Hello to USA, Canada, Australia, Germany, United Kingdom, France, Singapore, Mexico, Philippines, Brazil, Malaysia, Italy, Venezuela, Spain, Netherlands, Slovakia, New Zealand, Austria, Thailand, Norway, El Salvador, Finland, Costa Rica, Panama, Poland, Japan, Denmark, Belgium, Portugal, Morocco, South Africa, Pakistan, Hungary and Bulgaria!  
_

_According to FanFiction thats all the countries where people have read this story, so I just wanted to say Hello! And Thank You! :)_

(and if I missed anyone, I guess I also want to say Sorry!) 


	12. Twelve Months

Twelve months.

It had been twelve months-an entire _year_-since I left my tower.

Twelve months ago, nothing surprised me. Everything I saw were the same things I saw every day.

But now, I can turn a corner and come across something new.

Twelve months ago, I was just a girl with a dream.

And now that girl with a dream is a _princess. _

Twelve months ago, I only had one friend in the world.

Nowadays, I have a kingdom full of them.

Twelve months ago, I thought I would be alone forever.

And today, Eugene continues to prove me wrong.

* * *

_Snow day! :D_

_Well, actually, its an ice day but I'll take what I can get! _

_Reviews make things that you like happen! _


	13. Unlucky Thirteen

_Just a little teasin' Eugene for ya. (I know its kinda sappy but, hey, I like it. *shrugs*)_

* * *

"Feelin' lucky today Blondie?"

"No…should I?"

Eugene smirked. She didn't know what today was!

He was going to have fun with this.

"No..." he replied casually "You don't_ have _to feel lucky. It would just be better, seeing as today's Friday the Thirteenth: the most _unlucky_ day of the year."

She looked suspicious. "Unlucky?"

"Oh yeah! _Lots_ of bad things are supposed to happen. That's why everyone has a four-leaf clover. They ward off…unluckiness."

"I don't have one!"

"Well, there is another way…"

"How?"

"Kissing the love of your life"

Needless to say, not an unlucky thing happened that day.


	14. Fourteen Lessons

"You're here early." Eugene said, closing the door behind Rapunzel. She usually came to his house after her lessons, but today she arrived two hours earlier than usual.

"Do you _not_ want me here?" she teased.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Just curious, is all."

"Well, if you must know" Rapunzel flopped into a chair "I don't have to take science anymore."

"But you've only had fourteen lessons…"said Eugene, sitting down next to her

"I already know everything he was teaching" She explained

"So…he just left?"

"Well, he was a little upset."

Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"The tears were _probably_ fake…"

* * *

_I was re-reading my stories and I felt like I was playing Rapunzel out to be some kind of a ditz or something so, I wanted to change that...hope this did the trick!_


	15. Fifteen Feet

Eugene stared up at the sky. Beautiful day.

He looked over at Rapunzel. Beautiful girl too.

It was a great day for sailing around the lake.

"Eugene? How long do you think this rope is?" Rapunzel was holding up the rope used to tie the rowboat to a dock.

"Fifteen feet maybe... Why?"

He never got his answer. Grabbing the end of the rope, Rapunzel had jumped out of the boat.

"Blondie?"

She resurfaced.

"Then it's fifteen feet deep here. I measured!"

"Why?"

"So I could do this without fear of hurting you."

And with that, she capsized the boat.

* * *

_I know its pretty hard to swim thirty feet that quickly but...for argument's sake lets say that Rapunzel is awesome at swimming. XD_


	16. Sixteen Scars

Eugene Fitzherbert had a lot of scars.

(Credit belonging to Flynn Rider.)

There were sixteen scars on his torso alone…

One from falling out of a tree,

Three from bar fights,

One from running with scissors,

_Eight_ from swords and arrows,

One from a horse with an attitude,

And another from a _very_ angry (former) lady friend.

But the sixteenth one…that was the only one that Eugene Fitzherbert could call _his._

It was the one Gothel had so graciously given him as he tried to save his girl.

It was his favorite.

Because it always made him think of Rapunzel.

* * *

_I know that after Rapunzel healed his hand with her hair there wasn't a scar, but since she healed the stab wound with her tears I'm gonna say that it didn't work quite the same. :)_


	17. Seventeen Degrees

"Pascal, will you stop fidgeting?"

Eugene struggled to keep the wiggling creature still. Why was he the one who had to go outside and retrieve Pascal from the barn when it was snowing and seventeen degrees out? Why?

Maybe because he was the one who put him out there in the first place…but in his defense, he was getting pretty tired of receiving a tongue in his ear every time he kissed Rapunzel.

"Pascal, stop shooting your tongue everywhere! Don't you know what would happen if-"

Too late. Pascal's tongue shot out and caught onto a metal flag pole.

"…crap."

* * *

_I don't think the word "crap" existed back then but I didn't know what to substitute it with.  
Anybody got any ideas about what would have been a word they used? _


	18. Eighteen Years Old

Neither Eugene nor I had a "normal childhood".

He spent his childhood in an orphanage. Dreaming of the day when a family would take him home. And be happy.

I spent my childhood in a tower. Dreaming of the day when mother would finally let me go outside. And be free.

Well, neither of our dreams turned out _exactly_ as planned.

Eugene left the orphanage, but instead by sneaking out _the night_ before his eighteenth birthday.

I left the tower by semi-sneaking out _the day_ before my mine.

For us, our eighteenth birthdays were the _true_ beginning of our lives.

* * *

_I'm not entirely pleased with this one but I don't really have time today to fix it. Actually, that kind of goes for this entire week. Three cheers for quarter finals ._

_Wish me luck!_


	19. Nineteen Suitors

It was only casually that the queen mentioned the disappointment of Rapunzel's nineteen other suitors at her engagement.

_Nineteen?_

She even said that some had been waiting since birth.

Eugene's jaw dropped.

She continued, after Rapunzel's confused stare, that she had never introduced them to Rapunzel because she was so clearly in love with Eugene.

This only mildly comforted him.

Of course though, Rapunzel decided to take every opportunity to tease him about it.

"Well, if you don't _want _to visit the Snuggly Duckling with me, I'm sure one of my _suitors_ would _love_ to come."

It worked every time.


	20. Twenty Inches

_In honor my my current snow day.  
...and the one I will probably get tomorrow XD _

* * *

Eugene awoke suddenly. He could have sworn he heard someth-

_Tink_

There it was again!

"Eugene!"

Was that… _Rapunzel_?

"If you don't come to the window, I'm going to throw another rock at it Eugene!"

He opened the window.

There was Rapunzel, standing in what looked like at least twenty inches of snow.

"Jeeze Blondie, aren't you cold?"

"No! It's amazing! I've never seen so much snow! You have to come down and enjoy it with me!"

The irony of the situation hit him.

He smirked. "Only if you say the magic words."

"What words?"

"Eugene, let down your hair."


	21. Twenty One Years Old

"Ew! Eugene, how can you like this stuff! It tastes so… revolting! Bleh! ...Eugene?"

Eugene _would_ have told her that most people drink alcohol not for the taste but instead for the "long-term" effects but, unfortunately, he was too busy crying from laughing so hard at Rapunzel's face.

"Fa…face! Face!" he tried to explain, albeit incoherently.

It was Rapunzel's twenty-first birthday and also the first time she had ever tasted alcohol.

And the disgusted face that came from the little sip of alcohol was absolutely priceless.

Eugene could only later describe it a combination of Pascal's tongue and angry Maximus.

* * *

_Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! :( That little snow-day that I got turned into three and I lost power where I live. I'm currently camping out at a friend's house and she (thankfully) has internet._

I might update again tonight to make it up to you guys but only if I can find time. XD


	22. Twenty Two Different Kinds of Gross

Eugene couldn't breathe. He was dizzy. Lights were dancing in front of his eyes.

Eugene was sick.

It was his own fault too. But he would have done it all over again in a heartbeat because it meant that Rapunzel got to play his nurse. And _that_ was awesome.

Sometimes.

"Ugh, this medicine is twenty-two different kinds of gross." He groaned.

"Twenty-two?" Rapunzel sniggered. Sick Eugene was adorable.

"Yeah, it's: vile, revolting, repulsive, putrid-"

Rapunzel lifted the blankets and curled up with him.

"Better?" she asked

Eugene smiled.

"I could drink the whole bottle now!"

"Good! Because you have to."

* * *

_Sorry I couldn't get a second chapter up yesterday but I most certainly will today! Now only is there power back in my house but my friend and I went to see Tangled earlier because she hadn't seen it yet. :D So, I'm feeling extra inspired._

Just a little side note here, but tell me if you guys think my Eugene and Rapunzel are acting OOC at all because after seeing the movie again I got a little worried. Thanks! :) 


	23. Twenty Three Cookies

"Heya Goldie. Whatca up to?"

Eugene had just spent thirty minutes looking for Rapunzel only to discover her in the kitchen, covered in flour.

"I'm making cookies! They're gingerbread with-"She stopped. "Eugene?"

"Mmm?"

She pointed at the cookie tray

"Did you take a cookie?"

"_Me?_"

"I made twenty-four and now there's only twenty-three."

"It… must have… walked off."

"Eugene."

"Fiiine. You can have it back…if you can catch me!"

He took off running.

"Eugene, get back here!"

"You can't catch me! I'm… the gingerbread man!"

She didn't even chase him.

But only because she was laughing too hard to move.

* * *

_This one's a little silly but hey, I'm in a silly mood. :)_


	24. Twenty Four Hours

"Go away" Eugene scowled at the sunlight trying to awaken him. He was not in the mood for getting up. Actually, he would love to just lie in bed until tomorrow.

The sunlight persisted.

Eugene lobbed a pillow at it. It didn't help.

Today was going to be horrible. Rapunzel had left on some royal… thing and wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

Twenty-four hours without Rapunzel.

His life felt boring already.

Rolling over, he mused about how he had lived almost his entire life without her and how now he could barely stand _one day_.

He grinned.

It was awesome.

* * *

_Hope ya'll enjoyed the double update yesterday :) _

_Reviews make my heart sing! _


	25. Twenty Five Outfits

"As the future prince, there are many different situations in which you will be placed. And for each one, there are corresponding outfits. By the end of today, you will know at least twenty-five."

Until that point, Eugene had been competely zoned out. But the last four words caught his attention.

"Wait, at _least_ twenty-five? How many are there _total?"_

"Hundreds."

"_Hundreds?_ What ever happened to a clean pair of pants and a nice shirt?"

The tutor, who had noticed Eugene's daydreaming, smirked.

"Mr. Fitzherbert, if you can prove to me that you own them, then you can wear them."

* * *

_Holy crap. Over 100 reviews? My brain is literally goo right now.  
Thank you guys **soooooo **much. You have no idea how freaking amazed I am right now. I'm so happy I could...I be hit over the head with a frying pan and not care. THATS how happy I am. XD_

_So, in conclusion:_

_THANK YOOOOOOUUU! _


	26. Twenty Six Cakes

"You're kidding."

Rapunzel and her new fiancée were lying down outside, just beyond the castle walls. They were _supposed _to be with the wedding planner talking about decorations but they had decided to…well, skip it. They missed fresh air.

"He said we needed _twenty-six_ cakes? Is he crazy?"

Currently, they were discussing the extreme measures the wedding planner wanted them to take to impress the guests.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Eugene.

"I don't care if he says we need hundreds of cakes. As long as you're the one I'm marrying, I couldn't care less."

And suddenly, neither could Eugene.

* * *

_Another sappy one. Anymore of these and I might loose a tooth from too much sugary-sweet mushiness. XD_


	27. Twenty Seven Times

"What did he say?"

Queen Lillian just entered the throne room where her husband was waiting. Richard looked somehow both anxious and excited.

"Darling, stop pacing. You're going to create a moat." Lillian cautioned.

"Lilly, please, did he tell you anything?"

The queen sighed

"I must have asked him twenty-seven times! But Eugene would not tell me how he plans on proposing to Rapunzel."

Richard seemed defeated.

"But" the queen continued with a smirk "I bet Maximus knows."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Grabbing his wife's hand, the king jauntily marched to the stable. His baby was getting married!

* * *

_So, I'm kind of assuming that most people can understand Maximus when he motions or whinnies or whatnot. And I'm also assuming that the king and queen have names even though they're not mentioned in the movie. XD_

_The queen really looked like a Lillian to me for some reason though...is there another fictional queen named Lillian out there that I'm not remembering? _


	28. Twenty Eight More Minutes

"C'mon Blondie. Time to go."

"Half an hour."

"Rapunzel."

"Fine. In twenty-nine minutes."

"How is that any different?'

"Okay, okay. Twenty-eight."

Eugene laughed. Rapunzel had come down to visit him, although a bit later than usual, and was sitting in his lap pointing out islands to him from the atlas she had brought from the castle

"If I don't get you home soon your parents will kill me."

"No they won't."

"You're the _princess-_ "

"They don't know I'm here."

"Wait. What?"

"I snuck out. To see you."

"… How?"

Rapunzel leaned into his shoulder.

"I learned from the best."

* * *

_I'm not trying to imply here that Rapunzel's parents won't let her visit Eugene, I was just thinking more along the lines of that they thought she had gone to bed or was reading or something._

Btw, thank you to the readers who reminded me that Lillian was also the name of Fiona's mom from Shrek. I knew I remembered it from somewhere! XD


	29. Twenty Nine Thugs

Thugs are scary people. They're huge, with bulging muscles, and have dangerously pointy teeth.

So the twenty-nine regulars at the Snuggly Duckling, with all these characteristics and more, are particularly frightening. Even Eugene isn't comfortable with them.

But that's probably because they hate him. Actually, they undoubtedly would have severely injured him way before now had it not been for one thing.

Rapunzel.

These terrifying men would dance around with her and she wouldn't even be fazed. In fact, she _enjoyed_ their company.

In the end, it was just another way Rapunzel proved to be the bravest person Eugene knew.

* * *

_Sorry that this one went up **really** late! My internet was being a cotton-headed-ninny-muggins._


	30. Thirty Seconds

The worst moment of Rapunzel's life had lasted for thirty seconds.

But during those thirty seconds, it felt like her heart had been ripped out her of chest and her entire life ending.

For thirty seconds, Eugene was dead.

_He_ had taught her how to live and love. _He_ had shown her that there was more to life than being afraid.

Without him, who was she? He had made her into the person she was today.

She loved him.

So distraught, Rapunzel hadn't realized that she had begun to sing.

_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine..._

_

* * *

I'm not sure if I did this scene justice; I might come back to it at a later chapter and try again.  
Reviews are cupcakes for my soul! _


	31. Thirty One Flowers

His satchel, his infamous satchel. It was… pink.

Well, not _completely _pink but it was so covered in flowers that it gave off a pinkish _hue_.

"Rapunzel" he said, still in shock "_Why_ is my satchel covered in flowers?"

"I painted them on."

"There's a million of them!"

"There's only thirty-one Eugene. And they're all different! This one is a peony and _this_ is an azalea-"

"Flowers don't exactly work wonders for a man's reputation Blondie."

Rapunzel bit back a grin.

"Good thing all you've got is a _fake_ reputation then."

Eugene's failure to form a response didn't help either.


	32. Thirty Two Magic Tricks

Eugene should have seen this coming. He should have realized that among all the dreams from the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling, _one _was bound to want to be a magician.

And now, here Eugene was, sitting in the slimy bar with Rapunzel, watching a huge thug in a top hat and a cape that was far too small preform "magic" tricks.

But, as this was the Snuggly Duckling, the quality of the performance was… lacking, to say the least.

Eugene groaned.

Put simply, the one trick the thug knew definitely lost its magic after seeing it thirty-two times straight.

* * *

_When I was writing this, all I could think about was how Rapunzel would probably still be enraptured by the magic trick even after the thirty-second time. XD_


	33. Thirty Three Pairs of Shoes

"They're… snug" Rapunzel admitted, attempting to move her toes in the shoes. Only Eugene, who was smirking in the corner, knew what an understatement that was. Rapunzel _hated_ shoes. But since thirty-three pairs had been made for her, she didn't really have a choice.

"I'll go get another pair." The stylist said, leaving the room

"You hear that Rapunzel? _Another _pair!" Eugene teased.

Rapunzel glared.

"Could you please bring Mr. Fitzherbert one of his suits?" she called to the stylist "He's simply _insisting _on a fitting."

Eugene's face paled. He _hated_ suits.

She was so going to pay for that.

* * *

_Can't you just see Rapunzel going barefoot underneath her ball gown? _


	34. Thirty Four Muffins

"And _that _brings me to the twentieth of the thirty-four types of muffins-"

Rapunzel groaned and caught Eugene's eye.

The prince of Corona's neighboring kingdom had come for tea and was boring them absolutely mindless. The king was actually asleep!

So, to amuse Rapunzel, who was struggling to hide a yawn, Eugene attempted a funny face.

It appeared successful, as Rapunzel began to giggle loudly.

The prince stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" Rapunzel laughed "I, um, find muffins highly entertaining … I think it's the shape."

Then it was Eugene's turn to make up an excuse for laughing.

* * *

_C'mon, admit it. As tasty as they are, they've got a weird shape._


	35. Thirty Five Books

"Where was she?" wondered Eugene. The queen had told him that Rapunzel was in the library but looking around the room, he couldn't see a single living thing.

But then he heard it. A giggle.

Whipping around, Eugene almost laughed at how he hadn't noticed it before.

Rapunzel had built a barricade out of what looked like thirty-five books, and was currently burrowed behind it, reading.

Eugene peered over the wall. "Whatcha' doing?" he asked.

"Reading."

"Mind if I join?"

"Do you think you can make it over?" she teased, grinning.

"After your tower Blondie, this "wall" is a cinch ."

* * *

_Is anyone else intensely excited that Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi are going to be singing at the Oscars? Cus' I am!_


	36. Thirty Six Things To Do

As a child, Eugene Fitzherbert had created a list of the thirty-six things he wanted to do before he died.

The list contained things like: be in an epic swordfight (done), become Flynn Rider (done), get all the ladies (well, he hadn't gotten _all _of them), make money, and more like that. He wasn't a greedy child; he just wanted the things an orphan didn't have.

But the very last item on the list always made grown-up Eugene laugh: Save a princess.

Young Eugene would be_ shocked_ to see exactly how awesomely complicated that one would turn out to be.

* * *

_OVER 200 hundred reviews? I feel faint ;)  
THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH. _


	37. Thirty Seven Things To Do

_So, I got this idea from the one yesterday..._

* * *

As a child, Rapunzel had created a list of thirty-seven things she dreamed about doing before she died.

The list contained things like: play the guitar (done), chart stars (done) and lots of little things like that. It's not that Rapunzel wasn't an adventurous child; she just didn't know that she _could_ be adventurous. Her dreams went as far as the tower walls would let them.

At least until she saw the floating lights. Suddenly, to see them became her only dream.

Young Rapunzel would be thrilled to see the great new dream that would come from completing that one


	38. Thirty Eight Valentines

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rapunzel!" Eugene said, holding flowers.

"What's Valentine's Day?"

"You… don't know?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"It's… a day where people give the people they love valentines to show that love."

"What's _a_ valentine then?"

"A gift from the heart. Like, flowers or drawings-"

Rapunzel cut him off by running out of the room, then returning with her arms full of thirty-eight sheets of paper.

"Here! These are all drawings I drew for you! Some are kinda old but, you said drawings count as valentines so-"

Eugene kissed her. Was it possible to love her _more?_

… Nope.

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day! This one didn't turn out the way I had hoped at all because I went waaaay over my 100-word limit so I had to get rid of like, half of the passage. *sigh* But I hope its enjoyable nonetheless! _


	39. Thirty Nine Mice

Rapunzel and Eugene talking idly when a maid walked by and informed them that the mice count in the castle had risen to thirty-nine and they should "be careful".

Assuring her they would, the maid went on her way. But Eugene knew better.

"Blondie, you know mice spread diseases, right?"

"Eugene, I said I'd be careful!"

"Really? Then _why_ is there a suspicious lack of mouse traps by your room?"

"I… don't like them getting hurt." she admitted, blushing.

Eugene chuckled. "Me neither. But get my help next time. I'll find you a better hiding spot then_ under the rug._"

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! I came home from work and just conked out, I was so tired. Combinations of high school and work do not mix well. XD_


	40. Forty Weeks

Rapunzel was a whale.

Or, at least that's what she felt like. At forty weeks pregnant, her belly was acting as a second table and the fact that she was having twins didn't make matters any… smaller.

She also didn't appreciate how her formerly tiny feet had blown up into miniature ships, or that she was constantly craving strange foods.

But for all of pregnancy's downsides Rapunzel couldn't complain. She was way too happy to be starting a family of her own.

…And the fact that Eugene would make cupcake runs whenever she wanted definitely didn't make things any worse.

* * *

_Edit: Thanks to **shatteredreality **for pointing out the typos! :D (I would have sent you a message saying thanks but the option wasn't there.)_


	41. Forty One Freckles

There were forty-one freckles on Rapunzel's face.

Eugene was immensely proud of the fact that he knew this. Mainly because most of her freckles were light and hard to see but also because, she never held still long enough for him to count them.

Rapunzel was constantly moving. Maybe it was backlash from being cooped in her tower for so long, but she was always in motion somehow. (Which was a quirk that Eugene loved about her.)

So there was really only one time of the day when Eugene could actually count her freckles…

"Eugene, are you watching me sleep?"


	42. Forty Second Birthday

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Rapunzel was referring to the painting she had made of her mother for her forty-second birthday. It had only been two months since they had reunited and everyone was still adjusting to the new situation.

Pascal nodded vigorously and squeaked in response to Rapunzel's question. He knew that the queen would love it.

"You think so?" Rapunzel asked, still unsure

Pascal wished that he could speak, so that he could tell Rapunzel that the queen would love anything she did.

Because Pascal knew that Queen Lilly's greatest birthday gift, was getting her daughter back.

* * *

_This one's dedicated to my mom since today is her birthday. :) Happy Birthday Mom!_


	43. Forty Three Bottles

"…forty-three bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around-"

Eugene hated that song. It didn't make sense! If there were _that _many beverages on the wall, why would _one_ be _shared_?

But he really hated it because it was the only song everyone at the Snuggly Duckling knew. And they had been singing it _all night_.

He blamed Rapunzel. She said that it was _tradition_ for the prince to have a bachelor party_._ And, since he's an absolute push-over …

"How ya feelin' _Fitzherbert?"_

"Yeah, _Eugene!"_

He groaned.

Why could he never say no to those giant green eyes?

* * *

_Do you guys think I should be changing the rating or anything because I'm mentioning beer? _


	44. Forty Four Different Kinds of Gross

_Although its not necessary, if you haven't read chapter 22 you might want to go back and read it, so that you can fully understand this chapter._

* * *

"Ugh, this is _forty-four_ different kinds of gross!"

Rapunzel was sick. And although she had enjoyed herself dancing in the rain, she wouldn't have done it had she known how gross the medicine was.

"_What?_ Forty-four? My medicine was disgusting! There's no way yours can be any worse, let alone _twice_ as worse!"

And of course Eugene was there to make her feel better. (And to question the comparative taste of his sick medicine to hers.)

"Well, how about _you_ taste it and judge then?" she challenged.

Hours later, when the taste _finally_ left his mouth, Eugene agreed with her.


	45. Forty Five Jewels

King Richard could _never_ thank Eugene enough for returning his daughter.

But during those first months when people still accidently called him "Flynn Rider", Richard couldn't help but test the boy. After all, he was fully aware of Mr. Rider's sticky-fingered reputation.

"Do you like my crown Mr. Fitzherbert?" he asked one day.

"It's very…shiny, sir."

"Well, that's because it contains _forty-five_ of the kingdom's finest jewels. Rubies, emeralds-"

He realized Eugene was no longer listening. Rapunzel had walked into the room and all his attention was on her.

Richard smiled, finally realizing that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

_So, some of you guys have mentioned me continuing onto 100 chapters, but I want to let you know that my original plan was to only go to 50. I haven't entirely decided what I'm going to do yet (continue to 100 or end it at 50) but I wanted to let ya'll know what's going on since you've all been so AWESOME at reviewing and reading my story. 3 _

_So...yeah. XD_


	46. Forty Six Fairy Tales

"You know Eugene, I've been reading a few fairy tales recently and I've come to a conclusion." (This was a slight exaggeration on Rapunzel's part; she had actually read forty-six fairy tales in a single day.)

"Oh? And what's that?"

"_We_ could totally be a fairy tale! I mean, I'm not helpless like the other princesses from the stories and we actually both rescued each other but-"

"Rapunzel, you knocked me out with a frying pan the first time we met." He reminded her. "We might be a fairy tale, but it's definitely the craziest fairy tale I've ever heard."

* * *

_Sorry this one's going up at 12:30; inspiration didn't hit until really late today. I really need to set a curfew on that thing..._


	47. Forty Seven Gold Doubloons

The buzz around Corona was the capture of pirates by the kingdom's sailors and the recovery of the forty-seven gold doubloons that they had stolen.

And, of course, Eugene used this _golden_ opportunity to his advantage.

"Blondie, what's a pirate's favorite letter?"

"T?"

"No, R!" He paused for laughter.

None came.

"Eugene, where did this information come from?"

"Honey, it's a joke. The answer is 'R' because it sounds like 'Aaarrrgh'. Like, what pirates say?"

"Oh…" Her eyes widened "OH!"

_Then _the laughter came. Full-on, gut-busting laughter too.

And it made Eugene's day. (Even if it was a little late)

* * *

_I hadn't intended for this one to be so sappy...whoopsie_


	48. Forty Eight Awards

"Did you know that my father has thirty-two jousting awards?" Rapunzel asked Eugene one day when they were at his place. "He's got them put away because he's modest, but I counted them myself so I know he's not exaggerating."

"Pssh, thirty-two jousting awards is _nothing_. Back when I was a kid I had forty-eight awards!" Eugene puffed out his chest.

"Really? For jousting?"

"Er, no." Eugene's chest deflated a little. "But they're just as good!"

"What are they for then?"

"Sneakiest Kid, Most Disruptive in Class-"

"Eugene, are these real awards?"

"Sure! You've even seen one!"

"Which?"

"Best Smolder."

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates guys. Main reason was because my internet was being a cotton-headed-ninny-muggins but it was also partially because I was laaaazzzy._

_P.S. TANGLED DESERVED THAT OSCAR AND I AM VERY UPSET THAT THEY DID NOT RECEIVE IT. :( NOTHING IN THIS WORLD MAKES SENSE ANYMORE. *hrrumph*_


	49. Forty Nine Lanterns

Eugene had a plan. A well thought out one too!

Yet somehow, he still managed to screw it up.

He _had_ been planning on proposing to Rapunzel during the lantern ceremony, when _all_ the lanterns were in the sky.

But then he saw Rapunzel-the love of his life-rush to the front of the boat like she did every year to watch the first glowing lanterns float out and he couldn't hold back. Even though there were only about forty-nine lanterns flying, he jumped the gun and asked.

And, just like always, Blondie turned one of his screw-ups into something amazing.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentleman, I've decided what I'm going to do! (In regards to this story anyway) Drum roll please._

_I'm going to end it at 50. But wait! There's good news!_

_I'll be putting up a poll (tomorrow) on my author's page-thing and you guys can vote which for which chapter you want me to make into an actual story/part of an actual story. A grown up girl story! With a plot that carries from one chapter to the next! :D _

_Sound okay? Tell me what you think! Yay or nay?_


	50. Fifty Years

Things had changed for Rapunzel and Eugene over the years. And in some ways, they hadn't.

They had gotten married.

They became Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene.

They had three children.

But some things never changed.

Eugene could still see Rapunzel as the innocent, courageous girl who only wanted to leave her tower and make her dream reality. And teach him about his in return.

Rapunzel could still see Eugene as the dashing rouge turned brave hero who had shown her how to live. And love.

"I adore you." Eugene whispered.

Rapunzel responded with a kiss.

"Happy Fiftieth Anniversary Eugene."

* * *

_I want to thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing as much as you did. I honestly don't think I can appropriately express how happy each one made me. :)  
So...thanks for reading. 3 I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. (Which was A LOT) _

_P.S._

_Don't forget to vote for your favorite chapter(s) in the poll!_

_Edit: I just realized that you can only vote if you have a fanfiction account, so if you don't have one and still want to vote, just send me a message! Remember, you can vote for two chapters._


End file.
